Freezers, which freeze foods and the like at a temperature below the freezing point and store them therein, are widely used. A major purpose of such freezers is to prevent the foods from decaying etc., so as to store the object for a long period of time.
However, when a conventional freezer is used for freezing foods, there is a case where a quality of foods (for example, flavor, appearance, fragrant and the like) is deteriorated due to changes in microscopic structure of foods during freezing (for example, destruction of cells constituting the foods and the like). Also, some kinds of foods cannot endure frozen storage practically because of significant quality deterioration through freezing.
To solve the above problem, there are some proposals in which nuclear magnetic resonance is generated in hydrogen nucleus to freeze foods (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-325062). However, even when such method is employed, it is difficult to satisfactorily prevent the deterioration of the quality due to the freezing.
Ordinarily, frozen foods are unfrozen and served for eating. In the methods as described above, depending on the type of the food, the drip generation can not satisfactorily prevented during unfreezing. Further, in the case of noodles such as Chinese noodle and pasta, when they are frozen and then unfrozen to cook, the flavor and appearance thereof are easily degraded in general. Thus, the above-mentioned method cannot solve such problems.